La légende du lac
by Kaleiya
Summary: Conviée au mariage de sa cousine, Marinette doit se rendre en Savoie pour assister aux festivités. Accompagnée d'Alya qui a convaincu Nino et Adrien de venir avec elles, Marinette est aux anges. Cependant, Paris n'est peut-être pas la seule ville de France où le danger rôde…
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Thomas Astruc n'est pas à moi et la Savoie est aux savoyards (Si si, quand vous entrez en pays de Savoie, c'est marqué sur le sol avec une bombe de peinture)

Titre : La légende du lac

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre (pour le coup, elle est rémunérée en raclette)

Résumé : Conviée au mariage de sa cousine, Marinette doit se rendre en Savoie pour assister aux festivités. Accompagnée d'Alya qui a convaincu Nino et Adrien de venir avec elles, Marinette est aux anges. Cependant, Paris n'est peut-être pas la seule ville de France où le danger rôde…

Note : Bon, je voulais éviter de faire une fic longue sur Miraculous mais ce projet me hante depuis un an et j'ai fini par me lancer. Pour éviter de vous spoiler sur ce qui va venir, je n'en dis pas plus excepté que je n'ai pas choisi le cadre par hasard.

* * *

Ce jour-là chez les Dupain-Cheng, Marinette courait dans tous les sens, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, le tout sous les yeux de Tikki qui surveillait attentivement l'heure.

—Mince ! fit l'adolescente alors qu'elle allait refermer sa valise pleine de vêtements. J'ai failli oublier le cadeau pour Olivia !

—Tu es sûre que tu as encore de la place pour le mettre ?

A cette question de son kwami, la jeune fille baissa les yeux sur sa valise à roulettes rose… et réalisa vite que celle-ci était déjà pleine à ras bord de vêtements, accessoires, chaussures, le tout rangé un peu n'importe comment si l'on exceptait les habits pliés avec soin au fond et protégés par un sac pour qu'ils ne soient pas accidentellement abîmés durant le trajet. Il y avait en plus sa trousse de toilette qui prenait pas mal de place à elle seule, son ordinateur portable qui était plus encombrant qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé et pas mal de petites choses qu'elle avait mises sans trop savoir si elle en aurait vraiment besoin là où elle allait comme une veste en laine ou des gants bien chauds.

—Euh… fit Marinette, cherchant une solution au problème évident qui se posait devant ses yeux. Il faut que j'enlève des choses je crois…

—Tu ne pars qu'une semaine tu sais, lui fit remarquer Tikki en allant voler au-dessus de la valise. Qui plus est, je ne pense pas que tu risques d'avoir froid en plein été, même là où tu te rends.

—Probablement mais la dernière fois que je suis allée là-bas, il faisait très froid et j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir assez d'habits avec moi.

Marinette grelotta en se souvenant de son dernier passage en Savoie quand elle avait six ans et où le chauffage chez sa tante était, suite à une coupure de courant, limité à la cheminée du salon. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, elle ne montait pas aussi haut que ce chalet enneigé…

Oui, aujourd'hui, l'adolescente devait se rendre à la Gare de Lyon pour prendre un train en direction du pays Savoyard, plus précisément à Aix-les-Bains où sa cousine Olivia se mariait. Comme ses parents ne pouvaient pas s'y rendre car ils avaient des commandes à honorer, c'était Marinette qui venait représenter les Dupain-Cheng aux festivités, le tout en profitant de quelques jours de coupure loin de la capitale. Sa cousine lui avait proposé d'inviter des amis, précisant qu'elle avait de la place pour les loger, et l'adolescente avait proposé à Alya de l'accompagner, ce que sa meilleure amie avait accepté après s'être assurée qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème avec ses parents. Cette dernière avait ajouté que c'était aussi une bonne occasion d'inviter des garçons et, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit, avait convaincu Nino de venir qui, lui, avait réussi à persuader Adrien de se joindre au voyage sans être certain que celui-ci pourrait se libérer.

Autant dire que quand Marinette avait appris que le garçon de ses rêves avait pu obtenir l'autorisation de venir avec eux, elle avait été sur un petit nuage… avant qu'une dose de stress phénoménale ne la ramène brutalement sur terre quand elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre pour le mariage ! Durant deux jours entiers, elle avait travaillé dur sur sa robe afin d'être sûre de plaire à Adrien sans trop faire de l'ombre à la mariée pour autant.

—Rappelle-toi qu'ils ont prévu qu'il ferait très chaud là-bas ! lui signala Tikki en désignant son téléphone. Je doute fort que tu te retrouves soudainement avec deux mètres de neige dès ton arrivée.

Vrai, sa kwami avait raison. Mais bon, dans le doute, elle allait quand même prévoir un gilet fin car on ne savait jamais…

-§-

Jusqu'à ce qu'il monte dans la voiture avec sa valise, Adrien peinait à croire que son père l'avait autorisé à partir une semaine avec ses amis et ce, sans lui imposer de chaperon ou un planning serré. Les seules contraintes qu'il avait étaient qu'il devait appeler au moins une fois par jour, envoyer des photos pour prouver qu'il allait bien et ne pas rater le train du retour. Il devait aussi se souvenir que son père, une fois qu'il aurait terminé de régler les derniers détails sur la collection automne-hiver, allait très certainement se rendre un ou deux jours à Annecy car un ami à lui, restaurateur, voulait depuis plusieurs mois qu'il vienne dans son établissement et Adrien allait certainement devoir venir lui aussi.

Certes, de ce qu'il en avait vu sur Internet, ses amis et lui ne se rendaient pas dans la ville la plus touristique qui soit mais voir la montagne le changerait radicalement des immeubles parisiens… et Plagg lui avait semblé très intéressé à l'idée de manger quelques fromages de la région – son kwami avait passé la nuit à rêver d'un bon reblochon accompagné d'une tranche de beaufort, d'une meule d'emmental et d'une bonne Tome de Savoie.

De ce qu'il en avait retenu, la ville d'Aix-les-Bains était surtout, à l'origine, une ville thermale, attirant donc principalement des curistes et, avec son lac et ses nombreux clubs sportifs, des amateurs de sports, notamment de ski nautique ou d'aviron. Seulement, elle avait eu de la mauvaise publicité au niveau de l'hôtellerie suite à une émission tournée dans un hôtel qui ne s'était pas très bien passée – c'était d'ailleurs une sacrée chance que son père n'ait pas eu vent de cela. Côté histoire, la ville possédait quelques vestiges datant de l'époque de l'Empire Romain et quelques bâtiments datant du XIXème siècle, notamment le Palais de Savoie qui abritait aujourd'hui un casino et un théâtre – de ce qu'il avait compris, l'un des salons de ce bâtiment allait abriter la fête du mariage donc ce n'était pas utile d'aller visiter cet endroit en premier.

Toutes ses recherches ainsi que le fait que son père comptait prendre quelques jours pour s'éloigner un peu de Paris lui avaient visiblement permis de réussir à le convaincre – Nathalie avait aussi discrètement appuyé sur le fait que le musée des Tissus et des Arts décoratifs de Lyon avait acquis de nouvelles pièces et que ce serait une bonne occasion d'aller les voir de plus près.

Autant dire qu'Adrien avait eu du mal à cacher son enthousiasme à l'idée de pouvoir partir en vacances avec ses amis et le tout sans devoir semer son garde du corps à la moindre occasion ! Sans surprise, Nathalie avait tenu à prendre les billets de train et les avaient tous placés en première classe, faisant que, logiquement, ils seraient tranquilles durant le trajet.

Le seul détail qu'il lui restait à régler une fois arrivé, ce serait comment gérer Plagg durant une semaine sans que personne ne remarque sa présence… ce qui allait s'avérer compliqué en plein été avec un kwami amoureux du fromage. Tant qu'il ignorait où ils allaient loger exactement, cette question restait en suspens.

-§-

Avec le temps qu'elle avait perdu à refaire correctement sa valise, Marinette réalisa qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour aller prendre son train ! Une fois que Tikki s'était glissée dans sa sacoche, elle dévala les escaliers en vitesse avec sa valise à roulette, alla vite dire au revoir à ses parents et fila très vite en direction du métro, ayant un changement à faire pour rejoindre la Gare de Lyon.

Seulement, en courant, elle ne remarqua pas qu'une des pierres du trottoir était légèrement descellée et ne s'en aperçut qu'en marchant dessus, lorsque celle-ci la déséquilibra et la fit tomber par terre. La chute entraîna sa valise qui, sous le choc, s'ouvrit en laissant s'échapper une partie de son contenu ainsi que les derniers espoirs restant à l'adolescente de pouvoir attraper son train à l'heure…

—Non non NON ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dépêchant de ramasser toutes ses affaires. Faites que le train soit en retard, faites qu'il soit en retard…

Au moment où elle posa la main sur sa trousse de toilettes, une autre main entre en contact avec la sienne. Elle releva la tête vers celui qui était venu l'aider… et son cœur rata un battement en croisant le regard vert d'Adrien.

—A-Adrien ?! fit-elle avec surprise, écartement brutalement ses doigts de sa trousse. Qu-qu'est-ce que t-tu fais là ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de bafouiller en sa présence ? Elle était pourtant déjà parvenue à lui parler normalement mais depuis qu'Alya avait réussi à la faire danser avec lui lors de la fête organisée par Chloé, elle n'arrivait plus à se sortir ce slow de son esprit dès qu'il était dans son champ de vision !

—Mon garde du corps m'emmenait à la gare quand je t'ai aperçue, lui dit-il en lui tendant sa trousse de toilette avec un sourire qui la fit littéralement fondre de l'intérieur. Tu veux qu'on t'y emmène ?

Dans le cerveau de Marinette, c'était devenu le bazar, la raison essayant de tordre le cou de l'émotivité qui, à la simple idée d'être assise aux côtés d'Adrien, était en train de sauter dans tous les coins tellement elle était heureuse, faisant que l'adolescente resta sans réagir quelques secondes… jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales se décident enfin à fonctionner de nouveau.

—B-bien j-je e-euh… E-en f-fait…

Défaillance des cordes vocales due à une surchauffe imprévue du système nerveux suite à l'émotivité qui s'était mise à s'extasier sur les reflets du soleil dans les cheveux blonds d'Adrien. Stock de liquide de refroidissement au plus bas pour cause de non-ravitaillement depuis la semaine dernière. Situation critique ! La raison enclencha pour la énième fois le plan d'urgence en voyant à travers le nerf optique un regard vert qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

—J-je veux d-dire… commença Marinette en se reprenant, ses yeux bleus se posant brièvement sur l'heure à sa montre et lui rappelant avec horreur qu'elle était pressée. OUI !

L'adolescente s'estimait extrêmement chanceuse pour le coup mais vu le temps qu'il leur restait et le trafic parisien, rien ne leur garantissait qu'ils seraient à l'heure pour prendre le train. Très vite, elle se hâta de ramasser ses affaires et le chauffeur d'Adrien chargea sa valise dans le coffre tandis qu'elle montait à l'arrière à côté du garçon de ses rêves. Seulement, le fait d'avoir réalisé le peu de temps qu'il leur restait la stressait au plus haut point, ce qui n'échappa point à son voisin.

—Tout va bien, la rassura le garçon aux cheveux blonds avec un sourire quand la voiture démarra enfin. Nous serons à temps à la gare.

—En moins de dix minutes ? fit Marinette, sceptique en regardant de nouveau sa montre. Sauf retard du train…

Haussant un sourcil étonné, Adrien regarda l'heure sur son téléphone.

—Marinette, on a encore trente minutes avant le départ du train.

Pour appuyer ses dires, l'adolescent lui montra l'heure affichée sur son smartphone… et celle-ci avait un écart d'environ vingt minutes avec celle qu'elle avait à sa montre. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Dans le doute, elle vérifia son propre téléphone et constata que celui-ci était à la même heure que sa montre.

—Pourtant, j'ai la même heure ici aussi, fit-elle en montrant l'écran de son smartphone à Adrien. Je ne compr-

Puis soudain, elle eut comme une intuition, se remémorant la veille où elle trouvait que le programme télé qu'elle voulait voir avait bien du retard. Elle se hâta de vérifier les paramètres de son téléphone et s'aperçut que ceux-ci avaient été changés afin que l'heure de son smartphone ne se mette pas automatiquement à jour. Or, elle était certaine qu'elle n'avait pas mis l'horloge en manuel car elle avait tendance à oublier de rajouter ou enlever une heure quand il y avait le changement d'heure et un bug n'expliquait pas que sa montre soit elle aussi affectée par cela.

En repassant dans sa tête tous les évènements de la veille, elle comprit vite ce qu'il s'était passé et grinça des dents.

—Alya… grogna-t-elle en réalisant que c'était sûrement un coup de sa meilleure amie. Elle a utilisé mon téléphone hier avant de récupérer mon billet de train. A tous les coups, elle a fait ça pour être sûre que je serais à l'heure… J'suis vraiment désolée…

—C'est pas grave, lui répondit Adrien avec un léger sourire amusé. La prochaine fois, appelle-moi et je viendrais te chercher.

Ces simples mots déclenchèrent une nouvelle défaillance grave dans le cerveau de Marinette, si bien que durant tout le reste du trajet, elle eut un mal fou à ne pas bafouiller et ramener la couleur de ses joues à une teinte normale.

-§-

Arrivés à la Gare de Lyon, Adrien eut du mal à cacher son enthousiasme à l'idée de partir en vacances avec ses amis. Passer une semaine avec Nino et les filles allait lui faire une coupure plus que bienvenue, même s'il savait que son père allait probablement venir une fois qu'il aurait réglé quelques détails.

Seulement, sa joie était atténuée par une chose : la menace qu'était Papillon. Même s'il était clair que leur ennemi ciblait les Miraculous de Ladybug et de Chat Noir, laisser Paris sous la seule protection de sa partenaire était risqué mais il n'avait pas pu la voir pour la prévenir de son absence. Il avait donc intérêt à prier pour qu'aucun akuma ne vienne ternir la quiétude des parisiens et à faire très attention à ce que personne ne le voit s'il venait à se transformer.

Une fois que son garde du corps eut déchargé leurs valises, Adrien sortit son billet de train… et réalisa qu'il avait omis un détail : il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une gare et ne savait donc pas comment trouver son train. Et rien ne lui garantissait que son gorille en savait plus que lui dans ce domaine…

—Euh, Marinette ? fit-il en se tournant vers sa camarade, l'air gêné. Tu sais où on doit aller maintenant ? Je n'ai jamais pris le train…

—Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de jeter un œil à son billet. On cherche un TGV avec le numéro 6787… Il faut qu'on trouve le panneau indiquant les départs et on saura dans quel hall il faut se rendre et la voie de notre train.

Ça avait l'air assez simple finalement. Il la suivit dans la gare, son garde du corps transportant leurs valises… mais face au monde présent à l'intérieur, il revit son opinion, s'apercevant que se déplacer dans ce lieu et retrouver leurs amis ne serait pas si simple. Entre ceux qui attendaient leurs trains, ceux qui courraient pour attraper le leur à temps et toutes les personnes venues profiter des différentes boutiques au sein de la gare, il y avait de quoi être un peu déstabilisé.

Se fiant donc entièrement à Marinette, Adrien fit très attention à ne pas la perdre de vue. Celle-ci repéra assez vite qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le bon hall et elle lui montra où ils devaient aller. Ils se faufilèrent donc entre les voyageurs, la plupart étant trop concentrés sur leurs téléphones pour les laisser passer.

A un moment, un homme très pressé ne vit pas la jeune fille et, en lui coupant brutalement la route, il la déséquilibra. Heureusement, Adrien réagit vite en lui attrapant le poignet, l'aidant ainsi à retrouver son équilibre et empêcher une chute. Elle le remercia timidement, ses joues un peu plus roses que d'ordinaire tandis qu'il lâcha son poignet pour lui prendre la main. Alors qu'elle l'entraînait avec lui à travers la foule de voyageurs, il crut remarquer que les oreilles de sa camarade avaient prise une teinte carmine assez prononcée.

Quelques zigzags plus tard, le son d'une mélodie au piano résonna puis ils parvinrent au Hall numéro 2, celui où ils devaient se rendre. Adrien repéra rapidement la source de la musique : un piano était installé et quelqu'un y jouait avec brio « Champs-Elysées » sous les regards des voyageurs présents. Parmi eux, il reconnut assez vite Nino, repérable avec sa casquette rouge et son tee-shirt bleu, en train de filmer la prestation accompagné d'Alya qui les salua en les voyant arriver… jusqu'à ce que Marinette lui lâche la main et vienne se planter devant elle.

—Alya… fit sa camarade aux cheveux de jais tout en jetant un regard noir à sa meilleure amie. Tu as osé me faire ça !

—Ben je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé mieux pour être sûre que tu sois ici à la bonne heure tu sais, répondit la journaliste en herbe en haussant les épaules, l'air quelque peu amusée. Reconnais quand même que ça a marché.

Pendant que Marinette réglait ses comptes avec Alya, Adrien fit signe à son garde du corps de laisser les valises tandis que Nino vint le rejoindre.

—Salut mon pote ! lui dit son meilleur ami avec leur check habituel. Prêt pour la grande aventure ?

—Absolument ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'attendais ça !

—J'me doute. D'ailleurs Marinette, tu sais c'qu'il y a faire là-bas ?

Ayant entendu son prénom, la jeune styliste interrompit sa discussion avec la journaliste en herbe et se mit à réfléchir.

—Olivia m'avait écrit pour me dire qu'il y avait un bowling et quelques trucs à visiter, leur dit-elle tandis qu'Alya leur fit signe de lui donner leurs billets de train pour aller les composter. Il y avait un aquarium mais il a fermé récemment donc elle m'a dit de prévoir de quoi prendre des billets de TER pour Chambéry si jamais on s'ennuie.

—Mon père va probablement aller à Annecy, précisa Adrien en se remémorant ce que celui-ci lui avait dit. Je crois qu'il connaît quelques personnes dans cette ville et c'est fort probable que je doive le rejoindre.

—Pas cool ça, fit Nino en grimaçant.

Le jeune homme s'en fichait un peu : il avait l'occasion de changer un peu d'air et de voir autre chose que Paris. Même si cela lui fendait le cœur de laisser sa Lady seule pour protéger la capitale des akumas, il savait qu'il avait impérativement besoin de cette coupure pour se ressourcer un peu.

—Dites vous autres, ce serait bien qu'on embarque, leur déclara Alya une fois revenue. Le train part dans cinq minutes et de ce que j'ai vu, notre wagon n'est pas le plus proche.

Récupérant son billet auprès de son amie – il nota cependant que celle-ci ne comptait visiblement pas rendre le sien à Marinette, prétextant qu'elle était fichue de le perdre en montant dans le train, ce qui fit un peu râler cette dernière –, Adrien dit au revoir à son garde du corps, promettant qu'il appellerait dès son arrivée, puis suivit ses amis ainsi que les autres voyageurs, sa valise à la main.

Il avait plus qu'hâte de découvrir un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas et surtout, en compagnie de personnes qu'il aimait.

-§-

Installé en seconde classe, Maître Fu repensait au message qui lui était parvenu une vingtaine de jours plus tôt : un appel à l'aide venant d'un Veilleur, un individu chargé de surveiller une région où avait déjà eu lieu des phénomènes magiques plus ou moins importants, au point que ceux-ci faisaient partie des mythes et légendes locales. L'Ordre des Veilleurs, comme celui des Gardiens, avait beaucoup souffert mais c'était principalement à cause du fait que ces vieilles histoires se perdaient avec le temps et qu'en conséquence, les Veilleurs, peinant à trouver des successeurs, avaient vu leur nombre diminuer et la zone à surveiller augmenter – celui qui était à l'origine chargé de s'assurer que la Bête du Guévaudan ne risquait pas de réapparaître devait à présent aussi être vigilent sur bien d'autres faits qui tiraient bien souvent leurs origines dans ces contes oubliés par la société moderne.

Dans le cas présent, celui qui l'avait contacté n'avait la fonction de Veilleur que depuis quelques mois mais il avait visiblement remarqué de drôles de phénomènes : des secousses sismiques plus fréquentes, des barques détruites mais sans que personne ne puisse savoir comment, des bruits curieux la nuit…

Avec Wayzz, Maître Fu ne tarda pas à découvrir que d'anciens porteurs de Miraculous s'étaient déjà rendus dans la région à l'époque médiévale. Leurs noms n'étaient guère connus mais ils avaient apparemment affronté une créature redoutable dans la région désignée par ce Veilleur. Seulement, l'histoire qui racontait leurs exploits avait perdu en détails au fils des siècles et il y avait fort à parier qu'elle ait été enjolivée par certains conteurs ou modifiée pour diverses raisons.

Toujours est-il que quand Marinette l'avait prévenu qu'elle devait se rendre dans cette région précise pour un mariage, il n'avait pas eu besoin de plus pour comprendre que quoiqu'il se passe réellement là-bas, Ladybug serait la plus à même de le découvrir… et qu'elle ne serait certainement pas contre ses conseils le moment venu.

* * *

NB : Et voilà pour le prologue de cette fic. Bon, j'vais essayer à partir du prochain chapitre de ne pas trop vous perdre en pays de Savoie.


	2. Chapitre 1

Note : Là commence le dépaysement pour nos héros... Vont-ils survivre au froid terrib- Hum ? Attendez... Ah oui, cette fic se passe en été... Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit dans ce cas. Bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

Le trajet en train durait environ trois heures, ce qui impliquait qu'il fallait de quoi passer le temps. Même si Marinette n'avait rien contre les longues discussions entre amis – surtout, elle était assise juste en face d'Adrien côté fenêtre, le rêve ! –, il fallait admettre qu'Alya avait eu une bonne idée en embarquant avec elle un jeu de cartes et un jeu de Uno qui avaient visiblement bien servi – la jeune styliste avait été à deux reprises contrainte de piocher deux cartes car elle avait oublié de dire « Uno ! » au bon moment, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait été déconcentrée par le rire du beau garçon en face d'elle.

Au fil du temps, ils apercevaient les champs laissant place à des terrains plus en reliefs avant d'être remplacés par des collines boisées et des pentes rocailleuses, signe qu'ils arrivaient dans les montagnes. A la place des immeubles parisiens, ils voyaient passer des villes, des villages, des prés où se trouvaient vaches ou chevaux. Puis leur train serpenta un moment entre deux pentes arborées avant d'entrer dans un long tunnel puis ressortir… sur un paysage qu'ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à trouver.

Eclairée par la lumière du soleil, la vallée dans laquelle ils étaient à présent leur semblait immense avec sa montagne très boisée et son lac aux eaux turquoise qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Des bateaux à voiles étaient visibles au loin ainsi que d'autres, visiblement à moteur, qui étaient plus près d'eux. Avec ceux qui se baignaient ou qui s'amusaient à prendre de l'élan sur un ponton pour ensuite sauter à l'eau, il y avait comme une impression de décor de carte postale et de vacances au soleil qui était plus que plaisante.

En jetant un coup d'œil à ses amis, Marinette constata que Nino, le moins tenté du groupe par leur destination, semblait visiblement bien plus emballé qu'au départ tandis qu'Alya essayait de prendre des photos avec son téléphone, pestant après le fait qu'un court tunnel lui avait fait rater son cliché. Puis elle glissa ses yeux vers Adrien et elle eut un mal fou à ne pas tomber en extase devant cette vision : les mains contre la vitre, il avait son regard vert qui brillait d'émerveillement face à tout ce qu'il voyait tandis que ses lèvres dessinaient un sourire si éclatant qu'elle sentait le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle crut d'ailleurs frôler la crise cardiaque quand il se tourna vers elle avec cette expression si radieuse que même le soleil ne pouvait rivaliser face à cela.

Sa meilleure amie la ramena à la réalité en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Après qu'elle lui ait jeté un regard noir, elle réalisa que les pentes sauvages laissaient vite place à des habitations et, peu de temps après, une annonce retentit pour signaler qu'ils approchaient de la gare d'Aix-les-Bains Le Revard. Rangeant leurs affaires, allèrent récupérer leurs valises et attendre que leur train s'arrête avec les quelques voyageurs qui descendaient au même endroit qu'eux.

Puis enfin, ils purent poser leurs pieds sur le sol Savoyard…

—Bon, fallait s'y attendre dans une petite ville, fit la journaliste en herbe en constatant que la gare était petite comparée à celle d'où ils venaient. L'ascenseur où les escaliers ?

—Moi les escaliers ça me va, répondit Nino qui avait un sac de voyage rouge en bandoulière. J'vous aide si vous voulez.

—Pareil pour moi, déclara Adrien en désignant sa valise noire à roulettes.

—Toi tu prends l'ascenseur avec moi, fit Alya en se tournant vers elle, l'empêchant de dire quoique ce soit. Te connaissant, tu vas trébucher sur la troisième marche.

—Mais pas du tout ! s'exclama Marinette, vexée. Je peux très bien m'en sortir toute seule !

… Mots qu'elle regretta peu après, ayant, non pas trébuché à la troisième mais directement à la première marche du passage souterrain, faisant que si sa meilleure amie n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de prendre l'ascenseur avec les valises, elle aurait encore eu à en ramasser le contenu et que si Adrien n'était descendu le premier et qu'il n'avait eu pas de bons réflexes, sa chute aurait été beaucoup plus douloureuse. Autant dire qu'elle avait fait le reste du trajet jusqu'au hall de la gare avec les joues bien rouges d'embarras.

—Bien Marinette, tu sais où nous attends Olivia ? lui demanda la journaliste en herbe une fois qu'ils furent sortis du bâtiment.

—Voyons… fit la jeune styliste en regardant son téléphone, remarquant qu'elle avait reçu un message qu'elle ouvrit. Apparemment, elle sera ici dans cinq minutes donc elle nous dit de l'attendre ici.

Par contre, elle avait l'impression que sa cousine était énervée vu les fautes qu'elle avait faite…

Toujours est-il que ce petit délai leur laissait un peu de temps pour prévenir leurs parents qu'ils étaient bien arrivés, soit par un simple message, soit par un appel téléphonique – dans le cas d'Adrien, celui-ci avait décidé de poser avec Nino devant une sculpture représentant le département de la Savoie afin de pouvoir prouver à l'assistante de son père qu'il était bien au bon endroit – et aussi d'observer un peu les lieux – en apercevant la rue qui ne faisait que monter en face d'eux, Alya avait semblée heureuse d'avoir prévue des baskets, surtout en voyant la montagne qui était loin derrière.

Puis enfin, arrivant par la gauche, une longue voiture verte klaxonna avant de passer devant eux et s'arrêter sur l'une des places de parking à leur droite. Peu après, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis longtemps en sortit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

—Salut Mari ! lui lança joyeusement Olivia en venant à leur rencontre d'un pas rapide. Vous ne m'avez pas trop attendue j'espère ?

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vue sa cousine, c'était il y a trois ans environ, quand celle-ci était venue passer une semaine à Paris avec une bonne amie à elle. Si on exceptait ses cheveux qui étaient plus longs qu'à l'époque et qui étaient coiffés en une tresse sur le côté, elle était fidèle à son souvenir avec ses yeux noisette qui pétillaient, son goût prononcé pour les tons orangés qui se voyait à travers son haut couleur pêche dévoilant ses épaules ainsi que ses sandales et son sac à main corail, le tout accompagné d'un short kaki qui mettait bien ses jambes en valeur. Elle remarqua à sa main gauche une bague en argent puis un bracelet aux perles colorées qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme étant celui qu'elle lui avait envoyé pour Noël.

—Salut Olivia ! fit Marinette tout en faisant une accolade à sa cousine. Non, on vient juste d'arriver.

—Ouf ! Tant mieux car j'ai perdu un temps pas possible… Et tu me présente à tes amis ?

—Moi c'est Alya, dit sa meilleure amie en faisant un signe de la main. Enchantée de vous connaître.

—Pitié, tutoie-moi, répliqua Olivia en grimaçant. J'ai que vingt-cinq ans…

Un rire amusé échappa à la journaliste en herbe qui promit qu'elle allait s'en rappeler.

—Moi c'est Nino, fit le DJ avant de désigner son meilleur ami. Et lui c'est mon pote Adrien.

—Salut, fit ce dernier avec un sourire absolument adorable.

En le voyant, Olivia haussa un sourcil, intriguée, avant de soudain avoir comme une illumination.

—Mais oui ! Je t'ai déjà vu poser dans des tas de magazines lues par mes clientes, se rappela la jeune femme avant de poser une main sur sa hanche. T'es encore plus mignon qu'en photo !

—Merci, répondit le concerné, un peu gêné.

—Tu fais quoi comme travail au juste ? questionna Alya, visiblement curieuse.

—Je suis coiffeuse et j'ai ouvert mon propre salon l'année dernière, lui dit Olivia avec un grand sourire. Du coup, je peux travailler comme je le souhaite.

Marinette le savait par ses parents car ceux-ci avaient généreusement proposé à sa cousine de lui prêter de l'argent afin qu'elle puisse se lancer. De ce qu'elle en savait, le projet de son aînée avait bien fonctionné et cette invitation à son mariage était aussi une manière pour elle de remercier sa famille de lui avoir fait confiance.

Rapidement, ils chargèrent leurs sacs et valises dans le coffre de la voiture puis montèrent à l'intérieur, elle devant avec sa cousine et ses amis à l'arrière.

—Pas trop serrés vous trois ? demanda Olivia en se tournant vers eux.

—Nan, c'est cool comme ça, répondit Nino en passant ses deux bras autour des cous d'Adrien et d'Alya.

—Alors o-

Soudain, le téléphone de sa cousine se mit à bipper et lorsque celle-ci vit ce qu'elle avait reçu, Marinette aurait juré voir une grosse veine battre au niveau de sa tempe… impression qui se confirma quand elle vit le teint de sa parente rougir de colère.

—Saleté de peau de… grommela-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs en direction de l'appareil. Elle l'a fait exprès, c'est pas possible autrement !

L'adolescente échangea un regard un peu inquiet avec ses amis, chacun se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

—Changement de plan, leur dit Olivia sur un ton qui trahissait son humeur à présent massacrante. On va se poser quelque part avant de vous installer tous les quatre. J'ai besoin d'un thé glacé, maintenant !

Dans le genre flippant, sa cousine était pas mal quand elle était en colère…

-§-

Depuis leur arrivée à Aix-les-Bains, Adrien était enchanté par ce qu'il voyait même si, il le reconnaissait, il n'avait pas vu grand-chose pour le moment – il suspectait cependant que la qualité de l'air était meilleure ici que dans la capitale vu la quantité de verdure qu'il avait vue par la fenêtre du train. Dans un coin de sa tête, il nota qu'il avait intérêt à remercier encore une fois son père pour avoir donné son accord.

S'il avait beaucoup aimé rencontrer Olivia Dupain, il avait par contre moins apprécié sa conduite plutôt brusque dans les rues de la ville – il mettait cela sur le compte de son humeur qui avait brusquement changé. Heureusement, le trajet avait été assez court car elle s'était vite garée sur un parking en centre-ville avant de leur faire signe de descendre et de la suivre jusqu'à ce qui était un salon de thé caché au début d'une ruelle. Elle ouvrit la porte un peu brusquement, faisant tinter un carillon qui devait probablement se trouver juste au-dessus.

—Bonjour Olivia ! lança un homme sur un ton accueillant. Et bonjour à vous jeunes gens.

Ils le saluèrent poliment, appréciant cet homme qui leur paraissait bien aimable. Il avait des yeux noirs cachés derrière une monture carrée et une barbe noire soignée qui ne jurait pas avec son style vestimentaire décontracté.

—Bonjour, répliqua la jeune femme en grognant. Sophie est dans le coin ? Faut que je lui parle…

—Elle est partie il y a cinq minutes.

La cousine de Marinette jura à voix basse en apprenant cela mais Adrien n'y prêtait que peu d'attention, son regard admirant les lieux, s'arrêtant sur le mur entier de boîtes en métal contenant chacune un thé différent puis sur le côté un peu atypique de l'endroit avec ce petit espace délimité par des panneaux en bois et en verre opaque et enfin sur les différents tableaux accrochés – l'un de ces tableaux représentait des mains magnifiquement dessinées et qui tenaient un bol de thé. Le mobilier n'était pas assorti, ce qui, avec la musique jazz qui venait d'un haut-parleur, donnait une ambiance plutôt agréable à l'endroit, le tout associé à cette odeur de café fraichement moulu qui planait dans l'air. Quand ses yeux repérèrent des muffins et des biscuits en vitrine sous des cloches en verre, il eut du mal à se retenir de baver d'envie de goûter l'un de ces délices sucrés.

Ce fut une tape de Nino sur son épaule qui le sortit de sa contemplation de l'endroit, son ami lui montrant que les filles allaient dans une salle adjacente à celle-ci. Ils les suivirent donc, arrivant dans une pièce plus sombre et plus petite qui était divisée en deux parties : une avec des sièges et une banquette en simili cuir ainsi que des tables basses ressemblant à des caisses, l'autre avec un bar en bois derrière lequel il y avait d'autres boîtes en métal et tout le nécessaire pour faire du café et d'autres boissons.

—Prenez ce que vous voulez ! leur lança Olivia avec le sourire en s'installant sur l'un des sièges. Je vous l'offre.

—On peut payer nous-mêmes tu sais, lui dit Marinette avant de déglutir face au regard noir de sa cousine. M-Mais puisque tu nous invites…

Même si sa gourmandise lui hurlait de se jeter sur ce qu'il avait vu en vitrine, Adrien préféra rester raisonnable en prenant une limonade goût myrtille avec un muffin pépites de chocolat – au départ, il voulait le tout chocolat mais Marinette l'avait demandé avant lui donc il avait préféré le lui laisser vu qu'il n'était pas difficile –, tout comme ses amis qui optèrent pour des boissons fraîches pour accompagner la pâtisserie choisie par chacun. Placés comme ils l'étaient, ils avaient vite été servis et il n'avait guère été surpris de voir que Nino avait opté pour un muffin banane avec une limonade fruit de la passion et avait souri en voyant Alya lui piquer discrètement un morceau de son gâteau alors qu'elle en avait déjà un devant elle.

Une fois qu'Olivia eut pris une bonne gorgée de son thé glacé à la pêche, elle prit une bonne inspiration, le tout sous leurs regards curieux.

—Bon, on a un souci à la maison, leur déclara-t-elle avec un léger grincement de dents. Il s'avère que cette sale peau de vache a changé ses plans au pire moment…

—Sa belle-mère, leur traduisit le gérant du salon de thé en préparant la commande d'un client.

—Merci… Son dernier sale coup en date est qu'elle a finalement décidé de dormir à la maison au lieu d'être à l'hôtel comme c'était prévu au départ et à cause d'elle, je n'ai plus qu'une seule chambre pour vous quatre.

Des exclamations à la fois surprises et indignées leur échappèrent à presque tous – Nino, lui, avait juste failli avaler sa boisson de travers – en entendant cela.

—Mais ça se fait pas ! lança Alya, visiblement peu enchantée de la tournure de leurs vacances. Elle ne peut pas retourner à l'hôtel celle-là ?

—Je ne demande que ça mais connaissant Marc, mon fiancé, il va céder à ses désirs, soupira Olivia avec dépit. Mon seul espoir c'est Sophie mais si jamais elle loue à quelqu'un…

—C'est pour ça que tu voulais la voir… fit Marinette, l'air un peu pensive.

—Si cela peut t'aider Olivia, Sophie a mentionné qu'elle n'avait aucun locataire chez elle, signala le gérant du salon de thé en posant une théière en fonte noire sur un plateau.

—Et ça ne me dérangerait pas d'aller chez elle. Elle était très sympa avec moi quand tu étais venue avec elle à Paris.

Vu le sourire de son amie, elle avait très certainement gardé un bon souvenir de cette Sophie. Mais quand Adrien vit celui de la cousine de sa camarade, il sentit tout de suite qu'il était plus… éteint, voire un peu forcé par politesse – combien de fois avait-il eu cette expression aux lèvres pour faire croire aux autres que tout allait bien ? A sa connaissance, seuls son meilleur ami et Chloé arrivaient parfois à voir au travers et sans eux, il ignorait où il en serait aujourd'hui.

—A ce sujet Mari… commença Olivia dont le regard noisette tendait à aller vers le bas. Elle n-

La phrase de la jeune femme fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone de cette dernière. En regardant l'écran, elle haussa un sourcil, visiblement intriguée par qui tentait de la contacter, puis s'excusa auprès d'eux en allant répondre à l'extérieur.

Quand l'adolescent reporta son attention sur Marinette, il vit une lueur inquiète dans son regard bleu qu'il n'était vraisemblablement pas le seul à avoir vue étant donné qu'Alya lui avait posé une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

—On s'affole pas, leur dit la journaliste en herbe avec un sourire. C'est pas parce qu'une mégère qu'on a jamais vue a changé nos plans que l'on va se laisser gâcher nos vacances !

—Oui, lui dit timidement son amie avant de lâcher un léger soupir de dépit. Mais j'espère juste qu'Olivia et Sophie ne se sont pas brouillées…

—Tant qu'on ne sait rien, autant ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, lui dit Adrien sur un ton rassurant. Et puis si elles ne se parlaient plus, je ne suis pas certain qu'Olivia l'aurait choisie elle en premier pour l'aider.

C'était plutôt logique : si elles étaient en froid, la cousine de Marinette aurait montré bien plus de réticences à demander l'aide de cette Sophie. Par contre, vu à quel moment elle avait changé d'attitude et sa façon de sourire, une simple dispute lui semblait être bien loin de la vérité…

—MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?

Tous sursautèrent en entendant hurler de rage la jeune femme, faisant que quand elle revint en traînant des pieds et l'air abattue, aucun d'eux ne sut comment réagir… ou presque.

—Heu… Ça va Olivia ? demanda Nino, prudemment.

—Non… répondit celle-ci en s'affalant sur son siège, la mine défaite. Mon mariage est une cata intersidérale…

—Houlà… lâcha Alya avant de reprendre la parole. La belle-mère a encore frappé ?

A cette question, la jeune femme répondit par un hochement de tête négatif puis se prit la tête dans les mains en gémissant, ce qui commençait à vraiment les inquiéter. Alors que Marinette essayait de faire parler sa cousine, Adrien entendit le gérant saluer quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer. En tournant la tête, ses yeux verts tombèrent sur un poignet autour duquel une chaîne noire était enroulée à trois reprises, maintenue en place par un crochet en métal argenté ressemblant étrangement à une tête de chat.

—Y a un problème ici ? demanda la nouvelle venue sur un ton quelque peu agacé.

En entendant cette voix, Olivia releva tout de suite la tête, visiblement, très surprise, puis elle fonça se jeter sur l'inconnue, la serrant dans ses bras avec force.

—Sophie ! fit la jeune femme au bord des larmes. Aide-moi !

La dénommée poussa un profond soupir avant d'ôter les bras de son amie qui étaient autour d'elle et ensuite mettre une légère distance entre elles. Alors qu'elle réajustait sa casquette grise qui semblait avoir bien vécu vu les traces de peinture qu'il y avait dessus, Adrien l'observa attentivement, notant les cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval qui étaient méchés de rouge par endroits et le regard gris qui semblait bien éteint face à celui, noisette, de la cousine de Marinette. Au niveau des épaules qui étaient en grande partie visibles avec le vieux débardeur noir délavé qu'elle portait, il vit des traces rouges sur la peau de Sophie, soulignant la pâleur de sa peau qui semblait être sensible aux coups de soleil. Le reste de sa tenue était complétée par un pantalon ample kaki abîmé au niveau des genoux ainsi qu'une paire de baskets grises qui, à l'inverse, étaient neuves, et un vieux sac à dos kaki.

—Si c'est pour ton mariage avec Marc, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas ta demoiselle d'honneur, fit la nouvelle venue, l'air blasée. Et…

—Non, non, ce n'est pas ça ! la coupa vite Olivia avant de les désigner. C'est juste que ma cousine est venue avec ses amis et que, suite à un pépin familial, je ne peux plus les héberger.

En entendant cela, Sophie se tourna vers eux, l'air intriguée, puis les dévisagea un à un avant de s'arrêter sur Marinette qui lui faisait signe.

—Ça fait longtemps Sophie, dit sa camarade sur un ton un peu timide en se levant. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi…

—Le microbe qui a failli faire faire une crise cardiaque à Ollie car elle avait réussi je ne sais plus quel tour de maladresse, coupa la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin. Un bail que je t'ai pas vue.

Cette remarque sur la maladresse légendaire de leur camarade les fit tous sourire, excepté peut-être la concernée qui rougissait de gêne, s'étant probablement souvenu de l'évènement en question.

—Pour ce qui est de tous les héberger, ça sera pas possible, précisa Sophie en se tournant vers Olivia. J'ai donné un lit à une association la semaine dernière et, en comptant le mien, il m'en reste que trois : deux simples et un double.

—On vit à même pas deux minutes à pied l'une de l'autre donc ça devrait aller comme ça, fit la cousine de Marinette avec une moue agacée. Ça m'embête vraiment que l'on soit obligées d'en venir à cette solution à cause de la peau de vache qui a changé d'avis au dernier moment !

—C'est à cause d'elle que tu hurlais dehors ?

A ces mots, Olivia se décomposa et retourna s'affaler sur son siège, sous leurs regards médusés à tous, avant de se remettre à dire que son mariage était une catastrophe et se cacher la tête entre ses mains.

—Vindiou (1), fit Sophie en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Pas encore ce fichu disque…

—Ce n'est quand même pas le fiancé qui a décidé de se barrer ? questionna Alya, ce à quoi la future mariée répondit par un hochement de tête négatif. Donc ça doit surement pouvoir se résoudre.

—Et Marc sait ce que je risque de lui faire si je venais à apprendre qu'il lui avait fais du mal.

La façon dont Sophie fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts était suffisamment claire à leurs yeux pour comprendre que le futur marié avait fortement intérêt à se tenir à carreaux.

—Ça a rien à voir avec Marc, leur déclara Olivia en relevant la tête, l'air toujours abattue. Celui qu'on avait engagé pour animer la fête vient de nous planter et avec tout ce qu'il reste à faire, nous n'arriverons jamais à lui trouver un remplaçant comme ça au pied levé.

En entendant cela, Adrien tourna la tête vers Nino qui avait les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement face à ce bien curieux hasard. Alya lui donna un coup de coude et sur un signe de Marinette, son meilleur ami se redressa sur son siège puis se racla la gorge.

—Dis-moi Olivia, il doit faire quoi au juste celui qui anime ? questionna l'adolescent à la casquette rouge.

—Passer de la musique, trouver de quoi amuser les invités… répondit la jeune femme avant d'hausser les épaules. Mais trouver quelqu'un aussi vite…

—Si j'ai le matériel, considère que t'as trouvé ton DJ pour ton mariage. Faudra juste me briefer un peu car je n'ai jamais mixé dans ce genre d'évènement.

—Et je devrais pouvoir l'aider pour les animations, ajouta Alya avec le sourire. J'ai déjà été à d'autres mariages donc je sais un peu comment ça fonctionne. Et puis Nino et moi, on est ensemble donc s'il le faut, on peut dormir dans la même pièce.

En entendant cela, les yeux noisette d'Olivia se mirent à briller de joie et Adrien était certain que si Sophie n'était pas venue se mettre à côté d'elle pour poser sa main sur son épaule, la cousine de Marinette aurait déjà sauté au cou de ses amis pour les remercier de l'aide qu'ils lui offraient. Puis après avoir réalisé ce que la journaliste en herbe venait de suggérer, il crut un instant avoir mal compris mais le regard gris qui était sur lui tendait à lui indiquer le contraire.

—Donc en résumé, le microbe et toi logerez chez moi pendant que les deux autres se farcissent les préparatifs du mariage, déclara la jeune femme en remettant en place sa casquette qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Pas de souci pour moi. Et toi Ollie ?

—Tant qu'ils sont sages, ça me va aussi.

Ce qui signifiait donc que lui et la jeune styliste allaient passer leur semaine chez Sophie…

-§-

Si au début, Marinette avait été plus que ravie qu'Olivia ait pu régler ses soucis et de revoir Sophie, une panique immense s'était emparée d'elle quand elle avait entendu qu'elle et Adrien allaient être seuls chez cette dernière – certes, elle avait précisé qu'ils auraient chacun leur chambre mais sans Alya pour l'aider à rattraper ses bêtises, elle risquait de passer pour la pire des débiles en sa présence ! Evidemment, sa meilleure amie avait tout de suite approuvé cette répartition et elle-même n'avait pas pu dire non quand celui qui détenait son cœur avait eu l'air heureux de cela lui aussi.

Cependant, à l'intérieur de son crâne, son cerveau était totalement en train disjoncter, lui passant tous les scénarios catastrophes possibles pour à jamais ruiner ses chances avec le garçon de ses rêves : allergie brutale au fromage qui l'envoyait à l'hôpital, attaque des cygnes au bord du lac, un rocher qui dévalait la montagne et qui détruisait la maison, une avalanche de neige qui les engloutissait tous, le dahu (2) venant tout démolir…

Elle était tellement paniquée qu'elle ne réalisa que bien plus tard qu'ils avaient quitté le salon de thé et qu'ils étaient dans l'entrée de chez Sophie qui s'était mise à sa hauteur et qui la fixait avec un sourcil haussé.

—Bon retour parmi nous Microbe, fit la jeune femme en se redressant. Je demandais quelle chambre tu voulais car ton ami n'a l'air d'avoir aucune préférence.

Marinette sentit le rouge lui monter vivement aux joues, surtout quand elle remarqua les sourires amusés d'Alya, de Nino et d'Olivia puis l'expression intriguée d'Adrien qui, visiblement, ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Sur un signe de Sophie, elle ne s'attarda pas dans l'entrée à la tapisserie rose pâle un peu datée qui se décollait par endroits et s'engouffra vite dans le couloir juste à droite qui menait à trois portes. Elle ignora la première en apercevant un carrelage bleu, signifiant que cette pièce était certainement une salle de bains, et alla jusqu'aux deux portes au fond qui se faisaient face puis les ouvrit l'une après l'autre.

La chambre de droite avait une décoration datée avec un papier peint chargé – il avait aussi été appliqué sur l'intérieur des moulures des portes des placards de la pièce – et une commode en bois sombre avec un dessus en marbre blanc ainsi qu'une fenêtre encadrée de gros rideaux rouge sombre. A part cela, le sol semblait avoir été changé récemment pour un parquet stratifié clair et les tables de chevet en bois sombre avaient un style un peu plus actuel. Le grand lit qui était présent était recouvert d'un couvre-lit blanc et surmonté d'un petit tableau représentant une jeune fille avec un oiseau.

La chambre de gauche était de même taille mais paraissait plus grande avec le lit simple qui s'y trouvait, le papier peint gris clair et les portes-fenêtres qui donnaient accès à un balcon. Le même parquet avait été posé et les mêmes rideaux imposants étaient présents avec une commode en bois sombre surmontée d'un napperon blanc brodé. Un gros fauteuil blanc meublait un peu plus la pièce qui paraissait bien vide malgré la table de chevet qui était présente et le tableau représentant un paysage de montagne qui était au mur.

—C'était de la moquette au sol au départ mais elle avait quarante ans et c'était une plaie à nettoyer donc elle a été virée, précisa Sophie qui l'avait rejointe. Il y a pas mal de travaux de décoration que je dois prévoir mais vous avez chacun un climatiseur et la même quantité de rangements. Les toilettes sont séparés de la salle de bains à cet étage donc ça devrait aller logiquement.

Le choix se portait donc sur leurs goûts et préférence de confort à chacun. Par contre, un détail lui sauta aux yeux.

—Et où est-ce que tu dors ? demanda Marinette en réalisant comment les lieux étaient disposés.

—Les combles sont aménagés en haut, lui répondit la jeune femme avant de lâcher un bâillement. C'est un peu le chantier là-haut donc je déconseille d'y monter.

Elle était vraiment dans la lune pour ne pas avoir vu la taille de la maison… mais elle était rassurée de savoir que Sophie ne dormirait pas sur un canapé pour qu'ils aient chacun un lit.

Après réflexion et après avoir vérifié sur quoi donnait la fenêtre – probablement sur la rue mais le vis-à-vis était caché par une haie, la jeune styliste opta pour la chambre de droite et y mit sa valise rose tandis qu'Adrien mit ses affaires dans celle de gauche – elle eut beaucoup de mal à ignorer le fait que le mannequin dormirait dans la pièce d'à côté et fit un gros effort mental pour ne pas réagir.

—Bon, vous voulez aller au lac cet après-midi ? leur proposa Olivia une fois qu'ils furent tous de nouveau dans l'entrée. Marc a proposé que l'on se retrouve tous ce soir dans une pizzeria pas loin de là si vous êtes d'accord.

Le mot « pizza » entraîna une approbation générale… sauf celle de Sophie qui leur déclara qu'elle avait dû dépanner quelqu'un cette nuit et qu'elle avait besoin de dormir, attristant un peu sa cousine. Marinette observa plus attentivement leur hôtesse et, en comparant avec ses souvenirs, elle eut l'impression qu'elle n'était plus celle qu'elle était auparavant, comme si quelque chose en elle avait… disparu sans qu'elle ne puisse savoir quoi. Cette question continua à la tarauder dans la voiture en direction du lac, faisait qu'elle écoutait à peine Alya qui était à l'avant et qui discutait vivement avec Nino et Olivia. Elle voyait défiler les rues et les voitures par la fenêtre, son esprit cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez Sophie.

Ses interrogations furent mises de côté quand ils arrivèrent au bord du lac.

Une brise légère soufflait sur ce qui était d'un côté une longue promenade bordée de platanes longeant le lac avec une route et une vaste pelouse, de l'autre côté un port de petite taille avec un pont menant à un parc où roulaient vélos et rollers tout en côtoyant les piétons. Les eaux du lac étaient splendides avec leurs teintes allant entre le bleu et le turquoise et, derrière, la montagne presque entièrement sauvage était un vrai joyau de verdure que le soleil mettait bien en valeur.

—Marrant le sommet là-haut, fit remarquer Alya en prenant la montagne avec son téléphone. On dirait presque une dent.

—C'est la Dent du Chat, lui répondit Olivia avant de se tourner dans le sens opposé pour leur montrer les montagnes qui étaient de l'autre côté. Le mont Revard qui est en face est le point le plus haut de la vallée et on peut y aller en voiture. Il y a une vue sublime de toute la vallée de là-haut.

Marinette allait demander plus d'informations sur le sommet surplombant le lac quand un bruit sourd retentit à ses oreilles, suivi d'une légère onde de choc qui lui glaça le sang. Quand elle regarda sa cousine et ses amis, ceux-ci ne semblèrent pas avoir ressenti cela mais en tournant la tête autour d'elle, quelques personnes semblaient elles aussi chercher l'origine de ce phénomène… et elle remarqua Adrien dont le regard vert était dirigé vers le lac mais qui, au lieu de montrer ces étincelles d'émerveillement qu'elle s'était attendue à voir, semblait pensif.

—A-Adrien ? lui dit-elle, le sortant de ses pensées et attirant son attention sur elle. Tu as… senti ça toi aussi ?

—Oui, répondit-il en hocha la tête avant de fixer de nouveau l'étendue d'eau. C'était peut-être un léger séisme ou une réplique. C'est une zone sismique ici et il me semble avoir lu qu'une faille est justement située sous le lac du Bourget.

Un simple tremblement de terre ? Ce serait donc ça le bruit et l'onde de choc ? Seulement, pourquoi, même en sachant cela, elle avait toujours des frissons qui lui parcouraient le dos ?

* * *

Notes :

1 : Vindiou = Zut en patois savoyard. Je précise que je ne mettrais au plus que quelques mots ou expressions car croyez-moi, vous frôleriez le mal de crâne face à des phrases uniquement dans cette langue… Qui plus est, le patois savoyard est de moins en moins utilisé, surtout dans les grandes villes du pays savoyard.

2 : Le dahu est une bestiole de chez nous qu'on peut apercevoir à flanc de montagne… Non, en fait, ça n'existe pas. C'est un mythe très connu et souvent, on le fait chasser aux enfants ou aux touristes en le sifflant. Techniquement, le dahu ressemblerait à un chamois ou un bouquetin.


End file.
